Pain Is Love
by HuTcH
Summary: Yo thiz iz my first GW Fic! Thiz will be DM + HS. It will also have HY + RP, TB + MU, QW + CB, CW + SP, And MP/ZM + LM! plz plz plz r+r !!!!!!Ch2 iz up!! Duo + Hilde 4Eva
1. An October Night

Life With You  
  
  
Hey This Is Kyle A.K.A Predeter10. This is my first GundamWing FanFic! It will be Duo + Hilde ( Main People ) , but it will also have a lil bit of HY + RP , CW + SP , ZM + LN , QW + DC, TB + C ( They are not bro and sis and I don't know her last name so help me plz ) .I SUCK at LEMONS so this will be a sap / angst.  
  
Disclaimer- don't own em * sigh *  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ch1-An October Night  
  
AC 194 ( October )  
  
Duo was sitting in his room of Doctor G's house.( A/N Duo calls prof. G doctor G ) He knew that in 9 more weeks he would be on earth wreaking havoc. The door bell rang and he knew that it would be the trick - or - treaters. He decided to do this to do one more good act before he became the God of Death once again.  
  
He got up and went to the door and opened it to see three kids. He gave each of them two kit-kats.As the night went by more and more kids showed up and when they had stopped comming he decided to take a walk.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
At an OZ recruting camp   
  
A very large man walked into a small room with 25 people in it.When he walked into the room everyone went quiet. He stood there nodding his head and called off three names. The three men got up and followed the recruting officer. When they left the people in the room relaxed except on young girl in the corner. She know she was next to be called. One by one the men came back just as quiet as they left. The man came back into the room and said " This will be the last three tonight. When these three are done you all can go home." The man proceded to read off the names. The girl in the corner was waiting she heard the first name.Not her. The next name. Not her. The last name was. " Ms. Hilde Schbeiker." She slowly got up and walked to the door.  
  
She was told to go to the third room and wait. When the doctor got to her he asked her a few questions and gave her a physical. Before she left the doctor asked her why such a young girl would want to join OZ. Her answer was short and simple " Food and Water "with that she turned and left.  
  
When she got back to the small room the big man said be back saturday night. She left expecting to wander the streets aimlessly like always ,but that was not what fate had in mind.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________   
  
As Duo was walking he saw alot of people comming out of a building. But they were not just people they were all men except one girl. He decided to follow her seeing how she stuck out.   
  
After following her for miles he finally made himself known. He said "Are you lost or are you homeless." He said already knowing the answer.  
She spun around after the suprise wore off. She asked "Who are you?"  
  
" Duo, a friend of everyone innocent. The DEATH of everyone evil."  
  
In answer to your question i'm homeless, hungry, scared, and confused.  
  
" I'm too " he said.He then told her to come with him and she did.  
  
She asked him where he was taking her? He answered " Home ". She was a little startled but agreed to go. Duo sensing that something was wrong asked her what her name was. She told him that it was Hilde. " Well Hilde I hope you can cook." Duo said with a smirk. Hilde nodded her head in response. He then opened the door and said the shower is upstairs along with her bedroom and the kitchen is in the back. She stepped into the house with awe all over her face. She went to the kitchen to find something to make for the two of them. She found some hamberger meat and noodles. So she made spaghetti and meatballs. After they ate she asked if she could take a shower. Duo said " No to relax and take a bath." She smiled ran over and hugged him before running upstairs to the bathroom.Duo just smiled  
  
It was late when she came down in towels. She asked if he could lend him some clothes. He said yes getting up and taking her to his room. Then it hit him. He told her that she could have the spare room but the spare room was a mess. He told that he would take the sofa and that she could have the big room. She said " No, this is a big bed we can share." He agreed and said "Now what kind of clothes do you want." She just said " anything ". He gave her the clothes and turned around so she could put them on. When he heard her get into bed he turned around and climed in himself. He said good night and turned off the light.  
  
Duo was awoken by screaming. He rolled over to see Hilde thrashing around. Then she screamed again and said "No. Stop. Please don't. That hurts." The next time she screamed he wrapped his arms around her and quietly whispered "Shhh. It's ok. I'm here." She slowly calmed down and opened her eyes. She looked at Duo all that was in his eyes was concern. She rested her head against his chest and sobbed quietly. Duo rubbed her back and told her that she was ok and that he was there. She soon fell asleep he laid her down but kept his arms around her. He was soon asleep too.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well tell me how that was and did u guyz like the ending this is the the 1ST chapter well r+r c-ya  
p/s i don't have spell check sry  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Good Morning

Life With You  
  
  
Hey This Is Kyle A.K.A Predeter10. This is my first GundamWing FanFic! It will be Duo + Hilde ( Main People ) , but it will also have a lil bit of HY + RP , CW + SP , ZM + LN , QW + DC, TB + CB ( They are not bro and sis in thiz fic ) .I SUCK at LEMONS so this will be a sap / angst. I WILL change the WHOLE gundam story line around. I think for the better it will set up the story better. Duo = 15 Hilde = 14   
  
Disclaimer- don't own em * sigh *  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ch2- Good Morning  
  
Duo was the first to wake up the next morning. He rolled over to see Hilde sleeping there looking like an angel. He sighed and said "Who would hurt such a beautiful girl." With that he got up and went to the shower.  
  
He got in the shower and turned the water on. During the time he was in the shower he had thought about a lot of things. One of them was that Doctor G would be comming back in two days to finish his training and then Duo would have 7 weeks left for himself. The other was that he would have to leave Hilde behind and he wanted her to stay so he would have something to come back to. He decided to ask her to stay here during the war. Next he washed his hair and got out.  
  
Hilde woke up while Duo was in the shower. She was hungry and knew Duo would be hungry too so she went to the kitchen to find some breakfast. She made panckes and they were finished by the time duo got out of the shower.  
  
As he walked in she said "Good Morning & asked if he was hungry". His stomach growled. Hilde giggled and said " I'll take that as a yes. " Duo just glared at her and said " Good Morning " . She put 5 pancakes on a plate. After handing the plate to Duo she turned around to get her some pancakes. When she turned back around he had finished all 5 pancakes and was grinning wickedly. She put hers down on the table and got him some more but what she didn't know was that Duo ate hers. When she turned back around to see that hers were gone and him sitting there patting his stomach. She sat down and ate in silence. Duo felt a little guilty and said that he was sorry. Hilde said that it was ok. After she ate she got up and asked him if he could put some more clothes in the bathroom for when she got out. He agreed and told her that he was gunna take her out shopping at 2.  
  
She hopped into the shower and smiled. and then got a little sad at her " job " before OZ and Duo. She was glad that he had not asked her what her past was like but she knew he would soon. She had not noticed Duo slip in and drop off some clothes.   
when she got out she noticed the clothes and put them on.  
  
When she got out she noticed him in the living room watching TV. She sat down next to him and asked what time it was? He said that it was noon. Duo turned back to the TV before he asked Hilde if he could ask her a question. She said "sure". He said "Hilde I'm a Gundam Piolet and I have to finish my training in 2 days. 8 weeks from today I will have to leave to go to war and I want you to stay here so I can hove something to come back to." Hilde was surprised to say the least and all she could say was "Why?" Duo sat there his eyes on Hilde and said " 'cause I love you " Hilde sat there emotionless and said "......  
  
TBC   
  
Tell me if u liked that chapter. r+r. sry 4 the wait. r+r. Next chapter will be out soon i think.  
~Predeter~ 


End file.
